1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat mounted air bag module and, in particular, to the mounting of an air bag module on a seat frame member of a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mount a side impact air bag module on a frame member of a vehicle seat. The module is typically mounted with threaded fasteners, such as mounting studs, that extend through openings in the seat frame member. Nuts screwed onto the studs secure the module to the seat frame member. This type of assembly, although relatively easy, is time consuming and requires a number of steps during assembly of the seat.